Are you Real?
by Fionny13
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila. -CHANBAEK FANFIC- Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

.

.

.

Are You Real?

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**PLEASE RnL**

**JEBALLL T-T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PROLOG

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil tengah memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan tangannya yang tak mampu menampung seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengigil hebat. Dengan hawa di pagi hari yang sangat dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya, Membuatnya mengira tubuhnya akan membeku.

Teriakan serta umpanan dan tawa orang orang yang sedang menyaksikan dirinya, Membuat hatinya ngilu dan sakit. Telor dan air maupun tepung masuk di indra penciumannya, Tentu bau tepung dan telor yang menyatu membuatnya tidak betah. Tapi, dia sudah-walaupun sedikit-terbiasa dengan bau seperti itu.

"Lihatlah! Byun Baekhyun dilempari telor lagi!"

Perkataan itu seakan membuat otaknya berkerja dan hatinya berpacu cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian tubuhnya terasa dilempari oleh sesuatu, dan… Ya, dilempari telor-lagi-.

Rasanya dia ingin marah. Tapi…

Tidak…

Tepatnya tidak bisa.

Karena dia hanya seorang Pemuda kecil dan miskin yang tiba-tiba terjebak oleh sekumpulan orang yang jelas jauh berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Dia ingat saat dulu mereka melakukan hal sama yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Dirinya sempat lepas kendali, Membuatnya terpaksa dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dan dirinya hampir saja di scorsing selama seminggu. Lebih parahnya lagi hampir dikeluarkan, Untung saja kepala sekolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

Pada saat itu, Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berkata padanya untuk sabar dan mengatakan mereka akan berubah seiringnya waktu. Dia hanya mengangguk patuh dan mencoba mempercayai perkataan sang Kepala Sekolah untuk bersabar pada kelakuan mereka.

Tapi…

Hati mereka seakan membeku dan tak luluh akan perasaannya yang selalu tersakiti.

Dan penantiannya selama ini hanya berbuah sia-sia.

Mereka tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sampai saat ini kejadian itu terus terjadi. Bahkan mereka melakukannya jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Lantas, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar penderitaan ini berakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Jelek ya? Map banget kalo jelek ya, maklum masih pemula banget, baru pertama kali publish dan itu di sini.-.

Kalo misalkan ada perkataan yang salah atau apa tolong ksh tau ya tp jgn di bash.-.

Gk bisa banyak bacot(?) jadi langsung review ya, jebal jeball T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Are you Real?

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Kim Yejin

.

.

.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**PLEASE RnL**

**JEBALLL T-T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Pemuda itu memasuki kelas dengan perasaan gugup. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan lemas. Akibat kejadian dirinya yang disirami air kain pel kemarin. Sepertinya dia demam, Entahlah hanya dia yang tau.

Dia membuka pintunya perlahan dan terpampanglah seorang guru yang berada di depan kelas. Beberapa anak murid yang sedang duduk rapi dimejanya masing-masing, dan ada beberapa murid yang tidak mendengarkan guru dan lebih memilih berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya.

Saat mereka mendengar suara bunyi pintu yang berisik dan memekakan telinga, mereka menoleh secara bersamaan. Baekhyun-pemuda tadi- menunduk dan berjalan masuk dengan kaki gemetar karena takut saat beberapa siswa memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk dan seakan mengatakan-aku akan membunuh dirimu-

mana ada orang seberani itu?

Dia berhenti melangkah saat melihat meja dengan tulisan, Oh tepatnya coretan bekas siswa yang mencoret sengaja mejanya. Tempat duduk yang berada dipojok kanan yang bersebelahan dengan dinding dan jendela.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Kang Songsaenimyang melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda-karena dirinya- dan apa yang dikatakan Kang songsaenim tak satupun masuk kedalam otaknya. Kepalanya menghadap ke jendela di sebelahnya dan memandangi beberapa pohon yang tampak segar, bunyian kicauan burung, dan beberapa siswa yang angkatannya lebih kecil tengah bermain disana. Ah, Mungkin mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga dengan pakaian kaosnya yang seperti itu.

Entah mengapa perkataan Kang songsaenim kali ini masuk ke otaknya . sepertinya otaknya salah focus dan perlu diperbaiki.

Oh ayolah, mana ada otak yang bisa diperbaiki?

"baiklah anak-anak, saya mempunyai kabar gembira untuk kalian" perkataannya membuat para siswa dikelas menjadi heboh dan berisik. Hiperbolanya membuat Baekhyun berpikir dirinya tidak akan bisa mendengar lagi setelahnya.

Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Baek?

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tampak sedang berpikir dengan otaknya aneh itu,siswa lagi bertanya-tanya _"apa pulang sekolah akan dipercepat?" "apa Kang songsaenim akan membebaskan kita?" atau "apa Songsaenim tidak akan memberi kita PR?"_

Dan tebakan mereka salah.

"akan ada siswa baru yang masuk ke sekolah kita"

Sontak para siswa disana hanya berdesah kecewa. "Kupikir hal ini akan berakhir"

Kang songsaenim hanya tersenyum sambil berkata. "kalian tidak akan menyesal jika melihatnya"

"khususnya para yeoja" lanjutnya.

Seisi kelas hanya dapat bertanya-tanya pada otaknya-terutama yeoja- dan berpikir bahwa Kang songsaenim hanya bercanda.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan melanjutkan pemikirannya.

"_aku tidak peduli"_

.

.

.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu hanya dapat menahan amarahnya saat orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Jelas, Apa mereka bercanda?

"Appa, Eomma Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kalian bercanda bukan? Kalian tau aku tidak menyukai itu bukan?

Sedangkan dihadapannya namja tadi terpampang dua orang yang berumuran setengah abad, tengah menghela nafasnya dan berusaha meyakinkan anaknya yang sangat susah diatur untuk menuruti permintaan mereka.

"Kumohon Chanyeol, Kali ini saja turuti perkataan orang tuamu"

"tapi Appa, lagi pula disekolah tak kalah bagus"

"Chanyeol, kumohon…"

Mendengar penuturan Appa dan Eommanya membuatnya pusing, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai jika Appa dan Eommanya sudah merajuk seperti itu. Dia sunggu membencinya, Karena…

"baiklah, terserah apa mau kalian"

Seperti itulah.

Chanyeol segera berjalan dan menaiki tangga dirumahnya lalu memasukki kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gebrakan keras yang tentu kalian tau berasal dari mana bukan?

Orang tua yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan berusaha untuk sabar. Lagipula ini demi kebaikan anaknya piker mereka.

"apa kita salah memasukkannya ke sekolah itu?"

"tidak, mungkin dia membenci sekolah itu karena kudengar sekolah itu adalah musuh dari sekolahnya"

Wanita itu-Eomma Chanyeol- hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya-lagi-.

"Semoga saja dia tidak berulah lagi"

.

.

.

"_Chanyeol Oppa, aku kerumahmu sekarang, kau tidak sibuk kan?"_

Begitulah pesan yang terpampang di layar handphonenya sekarang. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan melempar handphonenya asal tanpa menjawab pesannya.

Lagipula, dia tidak keberatan jika dia ingin kerumahnya. Orang tuanya juga tidak keberatan, mereka sudah tau tentang orang-yang-mengirimi-Chanyeol-pesan tadi.

Kim Yejin,Pacarnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak serius tentang hubungannya dengan yeoja itu. Dia hanya ingin menanggalkan status _single_-nya saja.

Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku kepada orang tuanya yang menanggapinya dengan serius. Bahkan dia pernah ingin menikahkan Chanyeol dengan Yejin dengan statusnya yang masih berumur 2 tahun. Gila bukan?

Dan chanyeol menantang keras permintaan itu. Tentu saja, dia masih ingin menghirup udara segar pada usia 17 tahun-nya.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi suara pintu membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menoleh dan terpampanglah gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya berdiri didepan pintu. Satu kata, Cantik. Tapi tidak berhasil mencuri hati Chanyeol seutuhnya.

"Oppa, aku membawakanmu makanan" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan giginya yang rata, dan matanya yang melengkuk keatas memperlihatkan eye-smilenya yang indah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "gomawo" padanya.

"Oppa, kudengar kau akan pindah sekolah besok, Apa itu benar?"

Baru saja Chanyeol melupakan masalah tadi, dan sekarang dia terpaksa mengingatnya lagi membuat moodnya semakin hancur.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau dengar dari kedua orang tuaku"

"oh, kau tau yang memberitahuku itu Abeonim dan Eommonim?"

Chanyeol tak perlu menjawab Karena jawabannya memang sudah jelas dari awal.

Dan yeoja tadi sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa Chanyeol pasti mengetahuinya, Karena yang mengetahui hal ini hanya Chanyeol, dan orang tuanya-termasuk dirinya sekarang-

"Oppa, kau ada waktu luang besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kencan besok, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah"

Gadis tadi tersenyum senang karena ajakkannya kali ini diterima oleh Chanyeol, karena biasanya Chanyeol akan menolaknya dengan berbagai alas an yang entah bagaimana masuk akal dan membuatnya tak ada alas an lagi untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Asal kalian tau, mereka bahkan baru berkencan selama 2 kali.

Aneh? Mungkin.

Gila? Tentu saja.

Bagaimana ada sepasang kekasih yang sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan bahkan belum berkencan setidaknya 5 kali mereka berkencan?

Bagi Chanyeol, hal itu biasa saja. Tapi bagi Yejin? Itu gila.

"Baiklah Oppa, Aku pulang sekarang okey? Jangan rindu padaku, Aku mencintamu, Oppa"

"Baiklah, Sana pergilah, Eommamu akan mencekikku kalau kau belum pulang"

Perkataan pedas Chanyeol sukses membuat Yejin memajukkan bibirnya beberapa senti membuat siapa saja ingin menciumnya. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Good night, Oppa"

"Good night too, Yejin"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, bajumu robek lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyung-nya yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam dan seakan mengatakan apa-yang-mereka-lakukan-lagi-sekarang?

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya tanpa menjawab dan menatap balik wajah Hyungnya yang pasti sudah berapi-api.

"Baek, kenapa kau tak pernah melawan mereka? Mereka sudah kelewatan kau tau?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghirup nafanya kuat-kuat dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bersabar. Oh, Kecuali jika dirinya ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu.

"Hyung, aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Lebih baik kau focus saja pada ujian terakhirmu. Lagipula kau tau bukan jika aku melawan, beasiswa itu akan dicabut?"

Orang itu-Luhan- memang sudah tau akan hal ini. Sejujurnya dulu dan dia ingin sekali beasiswa itu dicabut agar adiknya tidak dibully lagi. Tapi dia masih cukup tau diri. Karena dia tau, baekhyun sangat menginginkan beasiwa ini, bagaimanapun hasilnya.

"Ah, terserah kau saja Baek"

Baekhyun harus menahan nafasnya saat Luhan melewatinya begitu saja dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup begitu keras, saking kerasnya membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Maafkan aku Oppa,Aku memang ingin melawan mereka jika aku bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku" lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim, turunkan aku disini saja"

"Tapi tuan, Bagaimana dengan-"

"turunkan aku disini"

"baiklah"

Tak lama mobil itu perlahan terhenti dan berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Chanyeol menuruni mobilnya dan berjalan tanpa beban sedikitpun. Matanya yang tajam memandang sekeliling sekolah dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

Dia risih dengan pandangan orang-orang yang memandanginya seakan berkata _"apa dia anak baru itu?" "dia anak dari kepala sekolah tuan Park bukan?" "untuk apa dia disini?"_

Chanyeol hanya melewati mereka tanpa merasa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh sekolah. Mungkin sudah terbiasa?

Pintu sekolah terbuka dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah isi sekolah yang sangat luas dan lebar. Bahkan lebih dari tempat sekolahnya dulu.

Kepalanya menoleh dan objek yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba basah dan rambut yang acak-acakan serta tubuhnya yang sudah oleng.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan dengan melewati banyak gadis yang menghalangi jalannya sekarang. Sayang sekali gadis-gadis ini sangat bayak membuat penglihatannya akan yeoja itu sempat kabur tadi.

Tubuh itu jatuh dan tak lama kemudian tangannya sudah berada di pinggang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil ketimbang dirinya yang yang jelas jauh lebih besar darinya. Rambut itu sedikit tersingkir dan pada saat itulah Chanyeol merasa detak jantungnya berpacu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Oho! Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga/?**

**typo bertebaran~ kkkk**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, kalian bikin aku terharu walaupun yang review dikit tapi gk masalah:"D**

**Gk bisa banyak bacot lagi ._. tapi chapter 2 mungkin sedikit lama, tp gk lama-lama banget mungkin… seminggu/beberapa hari lagi(?)**

**Yaudah segitu aja/? Jgn lupa review ya, please banget reviewww makin banyak review makin cepet update dehh;;**

**Oh satu lagi jgn manggil thor/? Manggil fionny aja atau gk saeng mungkin(?) masih muda banget soalnya(?)**

**Ud ah gk kelar" bacotannya(?) jgn lupa review sekali lagi…. Ilyy :v**


	3. Chapter 3

Are you Real?

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Kim Yejin

.

.

.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**PLEASE RnL**

**JEBALLL T-T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Kepalanya terasa berat dan sangat pusing. Badannya penuh memar, dan sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat perlauan siswa yang menampar pipinya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia memegang kepalanya sambil matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam dan merindih kesakitan akibat rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya secara mendadak.

Dia mulai tersadar saat dirinya tiba-tiba terbaring dengan empuknya diatas ranjang yang sudah tersedia di ruang UKS. Bajunya yang basah serta rambutnya, membuat ranjang yang ditempatinya sedikit basah dan menempel pada permukaan ranjang itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat, dan yang berhasil menarik objeknya adalah seorang dokter yang berdiri disamping kiri ranjangnya. Membuat tubuhnya sempat terlonjak ke belakang karena kaget.

"Eoh?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya dengan senyuman malaikatnya sambil memegang kening Baekhyun, Memastikan apa pemuda itu masih demam atau tidak. Saat dirasa tak begitu parah seperti tadi dirinya menarik tangannya dan mengembahkan senyumannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, demammu sudah turun. Kau sudah boleh pulang jika kau ingin. Tapi kusarankan untuk jangan masuk kelas terlebih dahulu. Badanmu masih belum fit dan sangat lemah. Jadi untuk sementara istirahatlah beberapa hari dan jangan masuk sekolah untuk sementara waktu"

Setelah berceloteh panjang lebar. Anggukan itu terlihat oleh pandangan Suho. "baiklah, Suho,err-"

"-_Sunbae_" sambung Suho sambil tersenyum angelic. Baekhyun hanya mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum cangguh.

Dan pada kenyataannya Suho bukanlah seorang pekerja yang bertugas sebagai dokter tetap seperti dokter lainnya. Dia hanya kakak kelasnya yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya yang terkenal sebagai guru killer yang mengharuskan dirinya terpaksa menjadi dokter sementara demi nilainya.

.

.

.

Dia berjalan perlahan dengan kepala menunduk. Dia berencana untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan beristirahat dibawah bantalnya yang empuk. Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya tak masuk untuk sehari tak akan membuatnya dicabut dari siswa beasiswa dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

Baekhyun memikirkan hal yang menganggu pikirannya terus menerus sedari tadi. Dia memikirkan orang yang menolongnya tadi. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menanyakan kepada orang siapa yang menolongnya, Tapi yang didengarnya yang menolongnya adalah siswa baru yang dikatakan Kang songsaenim kemarin. Ditambah lagi orang itu adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

Yeah, seperti yang kalian tau Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah mendengar kabar bahwa seorang mahasiswa baru yang membawanya ke ruang dimana dirinya sempat dirawat-UKS-dengan mengendongnya. Ini sangat membingungkan sekaligus hal yang mengejutkan. Baru kali ini ada yang membantunya dan membawanya ke UKS.

.

.

.

Chanyeol risih dan berdecak sebal karena orang-orang yang berada di kelas memandanginya dengan pandangan yang paling dibencinya. Dia tak menyukainya, justru itu sangat menganggunya.

Tak segan-segan beberapa orang menutupi wajahnya setelah memandanginya karena malu, ada beberapa yang mengajaknya selca-tapi tak dihiraukannya-, dan parahnya ada beberapa yang pingsan ditempat saat Chanyeol tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan siswa disana saat dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Seseorang memegangi pundaknya dengan tempo yang lumayan keras membuatnya terpaksa menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya pemuda dengan kulit berwarna sedikit gelap tengah tersenyum padanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa membalas uluran tangan pada pemuda itu, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Hai Bro"

"Sia-"

"Kai"

"Uh?"

"Kim Jongin. Orang-orang biasanya memanggilku Kai" potong pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kai sambil memberikan senyumannya yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi berjerit heboh karena terpesona oleh senyumannya.

Chanyeol bergumam tanda mengerti dan membalas senyumannya dengan cangguh. "Park Chanyeol" balasnya singkat.

"Kau anak pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah disini kan? Park Jongsuk?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaa yang diajukan Kai. Karena, Ya.. tanpa dijawabpun mereka sudah pasti tau apa jawabannya. Lagi pula berita ini sudah cukup beredar luarapalagi jika itu menyangkut sekolah yang ditempatinya sekarang, Sudah dipastikan hampir seuluruh siswa disini pasti mengetahuinya.

"Diam brarti ku anggap "Ya" Kai tersenyum puas saat dirasa dugaannya tidak meleset. Dia sebenarnya sudah tau-seperti apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol-. Tapi dia hanya hanya ingin memastikan. Dan tak lama kemudiaan keduanya terdiam tanpa melanjutkan pembicaraanya lagi karena Kim Songsaenim sudah datang dan mengharuskan seluruh siswa untuk diam jika tak ingin penghapus papan tulis mndarat mulus di dahi mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba dirumahnya dengan langkah kaki yang bergetar, Tubuhnya juga masih sangat lemas. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan bibirnya memutih.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kea rah yang dipandanginya tadi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Saat dirasa dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang ditujunya tadi dia langsung menutup pintunya.

Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Orang itu datang kembali dan ingin mengacaukan hidupnya yang sudah tenang bersama Hyung-nya.

Orang tuanya sudah lama pergi dari dunia ini karena kecelakaan dan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya saat umurnya baru menginjak usia 10 tahun sementara Luhan 12 tahun. Dan sekarang kejadiaan itu sudah melewati 5 tahun.

Luhan benar-benar menjaganya sejak insiden kecelakaan tersebut, tapi karena sekolah yang ditempati Baekhyun sekarang, membuat Luhan hanya mampu memberi semangat kepada Baekhyun dan merasa dirinya sebagai Hyung yang tidak baik.

Baekhyun menantang keras apa yang dikatakan Hyung-nya karena apa yang sudah Hyungnya lakukan sekarang demi kebaikannya juga.

Luhan tidak mengetahui perihal kejadian ini, karena sosok Hyung-nya hanya ada saat langit sudah gelap karena tugas Luhan sebagai murid terakhir. Belum lagi ujian akhir membuat Hyung-nya bahkan sesekali tidak pulang.

Seakan tersadar dari lamuannya saat dirinya menangkap suara dari orang yang ditakutinya sedang berada di depan rumahnya sekarang.

"Hey Bocah! Buka pintunya"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gusar dan berusaha menutupi pintu kamarnya dengan berbagai barang, apapun itu asal orang itu tidak dirinya sekarang.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Bahkan suara pintu yang digebrak oleh orang itu mulai terdengar , membuatnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"_Kumohon, seseorang tolong aku"_

_._

_._

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya yang berada di saku celananya, membuka layar sentuhnya dan dia mendapati 1 pesan yang dia jelas tau pasti siapa yang pengirim pesan ini.

**From: Yejin**

**Oppa, kau tak melupakan janji yang kita buat kemarin kan? -,-**

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan yang dibacanya dan segera membalasnya.

To: Yejin

Memangnya ada apa?

**From: Yejin**

**Ya! Jangan bercanda oppa!**

Chanyeol tertawa geli saat membaca pesan yang diterimanya dari yejin, dia tidak benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ditulisnya tadi, hanya sedang ingin mengerjai kekasihnya saja.

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke saku celananya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi digerbang sekolah baru-nya.

Saat sudah sampai di mobil-nya, mobil it segera melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung seolah yang tampak masih ramai. Mungkin sebagian karena ada kegiatan eskul yang membuat mereka terpaksa menetap disekolah.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang tampak bergerak walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Itu sedikit menghibur hatinya walau sebenarnya moodnya tadi sedikit hancur karena siswa disana-khususnya gadis-gadis-yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

Chanyeol merasa baru saja sehari dia berada disekolah itu dan dirinya sudah cukup banyak mengetahui tentang perihal Sekolah tersebut.

Tentang Taman Sekolah yang segar dan sangat luas-bahkan lebih luas dari sekolahnya dulu-, kolam renang yang sangat lebar, dan… pembully-an kepada siswa beasiswa.

Pembully-an… entah mengapa pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi pagi, sosok pemuda berperawakan mungil yang tampak rapuh dan siap untuk hancur kapan saja jika disentuh setitik saja.

Saat helaian rambut itu berjatuhan di sisi samping wajahnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya secara meluruh. Entah mengapa wajahnya begitu mempesona dan entahlah, dia seperti tertarik. Baru saja dia memikirkannya, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin? Ini bahkan belum genap 10 jam dari awal kelas. Lagipula dia bukan gay.

Saat dirinya sedang berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, matanya menangkap bangunan yang cukup kecil dan agak kusam. Bukan.. bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi orang yang berdiri di depan bangunan itu.

Dua orang berbadan besar dengan baju biru tua dan celana panjang yang sobek melekat pada tubuh mereka, membuatnya berpikir kalau orang itu pasti jahat. Dia segera menyuruh Tuan Kim untuk menurunkannya disini sebentar dengan alasan ingin menolong seseorang sambil menunjukseseorang yang berdiri pada bangunan tua itu dengan datar. Sedangkan Tuan kim hanya melongo tidak percaya dan berkata padanya untuk tidak usah ikut campur pada orang lain. Tapi dia tidak bisa, Entah mengapa tubuhnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk kesana.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berusaha memakluminya karena Tuan Muda Park ini sangat keras kepala dan apa yang dikatakannya selalu dianggap angin belaka.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah maju tanpa rasa takut, seakan dia sudah terbiasa dan sering melakukan hal itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang digedor dengan kuat dan teriakan dari kedua sosok tersebut.

"Ya Bocah Tengik, kau tak ingin membuka pintunya hm?"

"Cepatlah buka pintunya Bocah, sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu saat bertemu denganmu" ucap satu lagi.

CHanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dan dengan cekatan CHanyeol segera menarik orang itu dan menghajar mereka dengan tangannya yang terkempal kuat.

BUGG

Dua orang itu terungkur ditanah dan memandangnya dengan mata berkilat marah. Oh Chanyeol, kau dalam masalah.

BUGG 

BUGG

Dua orang berbadan besar tadi melawan Chanyeol tapi dengan cekatan Chanyeol segera menarik mereka dan meninjunya-lagi-.

Salah satu orang itu sudah pingsan, sedangkan satunya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah serta beberapa luka memar di wajahnya.

"Pergilah" usir Chanyeol dan kedua orang tadi segera pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru seakan takut dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar jelas umpatan-umpatan dikeluarkan salah satu dari kedua orang tadi. Chanyeol memang tak mendengarnya semua, tapi dia mendengar salah satu kalimat dari orang itu.

"_Kau akan menyesal anak muda"_

Chanyeol tak begitu menanggapinya dengan serius. Dia segera mencoba untuk memdobrak pintunya dan berteriak kencang. Siapa tau orang itu akan mendengarnya pikirnya.

"Ya! Buka pintunya, mereka sudah pergi!"

CHanyeol masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu-sialan-ini dengan sekuat tenaga sampai seseorang membuka pintunya dengan gerakan pelan. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Pe-Pergilah"

Perkataannya yang lirih dan dingin itu menusuk pendengarannya, membuatnya sedikit bergetar.

"apa?"

Dan chanyeol menyesal telah menolong pemuda dibalik pintu tersebut. seharusnya dia tak usah menolongnya dan membiarkan kedua orang tadi memukul pemuda ini.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal, wajahnya tampak sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi pagi.

"Kau...?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnyaaa… tbc dengan tidak elitnya(?)**

**Pertama, chanbaek momennya masih sedikit(?) **

**Kedua, maap apdetnya sedikit lama, ini ngetknya buru-buru jadi maap kalo ada typo, ini saya ngetik lagi dari hp ke laptop baru publish jd tolong hargai karya author:"""D**

**Maap banget kalo ini jelek dan ngebosenin atau penulisannya jelek, emg.. saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna dan masih pemula banget. Tapi udah nekat ngepost(?)**

**Saya berharap kalian suka ff abal-abal ini…**

**Ow iya, buat chapter kemarin, gini ceritanya..**

**Saya bikin ff ini tuh udah lumayan lama.. tapi baru selesai prolog dan chapter 1 aja. Awal bikin ff ini tuh emang GS, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir gk perlu GS juga mereka udah cocok jadi gak jadi GS (ribet amat ya—")**

**Intinya gitu, jadi mohon maaf kalo chapter kemarin banyak kata-kata yang salah kayak baek manggil luhan oppa atau apa itu karena saya lupa ganti, sekali lagi maaf bangetT-T**

**Sekian bacotnya saya/?**

**Dan satu lagi..**

**Terima kasih yang udah Review! Saya benar-benar senang banget respon kalian lumayan banyak.. tingkatkan ya^^ saya baca semua reviewnya kok, tapi maaf gk bisa balesin satu-satu soalnya ini lagi buru-buru._.**

**Buat yang sider… Review plissss T-T**

**Salam lopek dari sayaa :***


	4. Chapter 4

Are you Real

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Kim Yejin

.

.

.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**PLEASE RnR**

**JEBALLL T-T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Manik mata itu menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus khawatir. Sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya, dia seperti sosok pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi pagi.

"Kau…?"

Pemuda dengan sosok yang lebih mungil darinya mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya dingin. Chanyeol melongo tidak percaya dan mulai berpikir ada benarnya juga karena sosok dihadapannya jatuh pingsan, dan saat dia sadarpun dirinya juga tidak ada disana. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengumpat kecil karena sikap sosok dihadapannya-tanpa disadari Baekhyun-yang sangat menyebalkan.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang menyebalkan dan dingin. Seharusnya membuat dirinya membenci sosok dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa memikirkan sosok itu yang diperlakukan tidak adil oleh para siswa yang membullynya seperti tadi pagi membuat rasa kesal itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa simpati dan kasihan. Apalagi melihatnya sekarang yang ketakutan seperti ini, membuat kadar kekhawatirannya naik dua kali lipat.

Baekhyun memandang pemuda jangkung dihadapannya dengan alis terangkat satu, dia bingung karena pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Orang itu hanya diam sedari tadi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menutup pintu yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan sosok dihadapannya sekarang, tapi dengan cekatan pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengangkat wajahnya dan lari maju beberapa centi dari tempatnya tadi, membuat tubuhnya menghalangi pintu tersebut.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol"

"A-Aku orang yang menolongmu tadi, sekaligus membawamu ke UKS. Kau tak ingat?" lanjutnya ragu-ragu. Baekhyun menantapnya bingung dan memutar otaknya pada kejadian tadi pagi. dia tau jelas bahwa ada orang yang menolongnya tadi dan membawanya ke UKS. Tapi dia tidak tau sama sekali kalau yang menolongnya-sekaligus mahasiwa baru-itu adalah sosok dihadapannya sekarang.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol masih saja menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dia berikan padanya. Tapi dia dikejutkan saat pintu itu tergerak sekali lagi-dan ingin menabrak punggungnya-. Chanyeol segera menahannya-sekali lagi-tapi kali ini dengan tangannya. Baekhyun tertegun sesaat. Pasalnya tubuh Chanyeol sedikit maju dan jarak diantara mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan dia bisa mencium Bau Parfum yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya intens membuat Baekhyun gugup. "Apa ini tanggapanmu pada orang yang sudah menolongmu dua kali?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar dan berusaha memasang wajah sedater-datarnya pada pemuda dihadapannya sekarang. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku. Sekarang pergilah"ujarnya pelan sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja mempertahankan posisinya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, membuat Baekhyun berdecih pelan.

"YA! Kau tak mendengar apa kataku? Apa perlu aku katakana sekali lagi?" Omelnya sedikit membentak karena pemuda dihadapannya tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Baekhyun naik darah karena dia masih saja tak menanggapi ucapannya. Baru saja dia akan mengomel lagi pada sosok jagkung dihadapannya sekali lagi, tapi pemuda itu sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa katanya tadi?

"Apa?!"

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau tidak lihat wajahku sudah babak belur seperti ini karena menghajar mereka tadi? Dan apa tadi, Kau malah mengusirku? Big NO!" Baekhyun mengempalkan tangannya dan bersiap-siap ingin menghajarnya jika saja dia tidak mengingat perlakuan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada dirinya. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak dan membuangnya kasar. Baekhyun memang sudah sempat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah seperti dipukuli. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas. "Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya. "Biarkan aku masuk kerumahmu, sebentar saja" ujarnya mantap. Chanyeol apa kau pikirkan sekarang? Tak taukah Baekhyun sudah berapi-api sekarang dank au semakin membuatnya berapi-api. Kau dalam masalah Park Chanyeol.

"Apa katamu? Tidak!" tentu saja Baekhyun menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa orang itu berkata seperti itu? Bahkan mereka baru mengenal 1 menit yang lalu, dan dia sudah ingin masuk ke rumahnya. Apa dia sudah tidak waras?

Chanyeol masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya penasaran dengan sosok dihadapannya yang terkesan misterius baginya. Dia hanya penasaran dengan sosok dihadapannya saja sekarang. Walau sekarang dia tidak begitu yakin setelah berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda mungil ini.

"Oh ayolah, Kumohon… Ya?" rajuknya seperti anak kecil. Sangat menggemaskan. Mengundang siapa saja untuk mencubit pipinya gemas. Tapi walaupun begitu, tak berefek sama sekali di mata Baekhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Membuat Chanyeol mencibir lucu. Dia Sebenarnya sedikit kasihan dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, Akhirnya dia mengalah dan mengizinkannya masuk.

.

.

.

Saat keduanya memasukki ruang yang sangat kecil-menurut Chanyeol-tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Keduanya saling berdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol yang tidak suka dengan kesunyian mengalah dan membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Enghh-"

"-Baekhyun" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol saat dia merasa kalau Chanyeol bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya? Oh maksudku hm Baekhyun-ssi, Bisa kau ambilkan kotak P3K? Wajahku masih nyeri dan sangat Sakit" Baekhyun mencibir Kesal. Apa-apaan ini, kau kira aku pembantumu? Ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah-lagi- dan mengambilnya juga karena tak mau berdebat dengannya sekarang.

Baekhyun menaruh kotak itu di atas meja dan membuka isinya. Dia mengambil beberapa kapas dan menaruhnya dengan Alkohol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Apa? Alkohol?!"

"Sudah diam saja dan jangan bergerak"

"Tunggu, Ap-Arghh" CHanyeol menjerit keras saat Alkohol itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Itu sakit sekali. Baekhyun menyeringai puas saat melihat Chanyeol kesakitan. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandangnya kesal.

"Arghh, Pelan-pela-ahh" Baekhyun melakukannya dengan kasar membuat Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan. Chanyeol segera menangkap pergelangan Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan sakitnya, Membuat Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan hasilnya wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Gurat kemerahan muncul diwajahnya membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena gugup akan perlakuannya sendiri. Tadinya dia hanya ingin menghentikannya saja, Sungguh.

Saat tersadar akan posisi mereka sekarang, mereka segera menjauhkan tubuhnya masing-masing. Chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk dan berdehem singkat. Lalu mengambil kotak P3K nya kembali lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha keras mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila sedari tadi.

Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa sekantong buah keranjang yang diambilnya tadi dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini"

Chanyeol mengangkat aslinya. Bingung dan masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pemuda ini. "Apa ini?" jelas dia tau ini adalah buah keranjang. Hanya saja dia bingung untuk apa Baekhyun memberikan ini untuknya. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu tangannya membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan memberikan keranjang itu pada tangan Chanyeol. "Ini untukmu, Anggap saja balas budi karena telah menolongku. Sekarang kau bisa pergi" Baekhyun memandangnya dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak. Secara reflek Chanyeol membalas senyumannya dan mengambil keranjang yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol Akhirnya pergi tanpa berdebat lebih panjang dengan Baekhyun lagi seperti tadi, Karena dia cukup sadar kalau ini sudah cukup. Ya, Sedikit.

.

.

.

CHanyeol memasukki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai dan menutup pintunya segera. Dia lelah dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

Dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak bisa dipukiri jantungnya masih berdebar-debar sedari tadi. Senyuman itu masih terus terbayang-bayang diotaknya. Walau hanya senyuman kecil tapi dia sudah nyaris gila dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku bisa gila!" teriaknya frustasi.

Sejenak dia terdiam beberapa saat. Dia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu dan saat itulah matanya melebar. Dia merogok saku ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa missed call dari kekasihnya. Dia mengumpat kesal.

"Sial! Aku Lupa"

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Jaruk pendek sudah mengarah pada angka tujuh dan itu mengharuskan seluruh manusia untuk member asupan pada perutnya.

Dentingan piring yang mengadu dengan sendok memecah keheningan di ruangan makan tersebut. terlihat empat makhluk hidup itu tengah duduk manis disana selagi memakan-makanannya dengan cepat, sebelum makanannya mendingin.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Suasana terasa sangat cangguh. Akhirnya pria berusia setengah abad itu lebih dulu membuka mulut untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin dia katakan, hanya saja dia sedikit ragu. Tapi dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia harus mengatakkannya. Apapun itu resikonya.

"Hm, Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajahnya bingung. "Ada apa Appa?" balasnya. Pria itu menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu memandang istri-nya yang berada disebelahnya. Istrinya juga berbuat demikian dan mereka bertatapan penuh arti. Chanyeol yang masih bingung menerka-nerka dalam hati. Apa arti tatapan itu?

"hm begini, bisnis Appa diluar Negeri sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup serius. Bisnis Appa memerlukan Appa untuk mengadakan rapat, secepatnya. Setidakny paling telat sebulan untuk menyelesaikan masalah sebelum masalahnya semakin besar dan mengalami…kebangkrutan" Pria itu sedikit tercekat saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menerka setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Appa-nya tadi. Orang itu menghela nafasnya nafasnya berat. Dia tau anaknya akan menolak keinginannya tapi dia tidak punya pilihan terakhir, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya.

"Langsung intinya saja, Appa" Chanyeol tau perkataanya terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi dia tidak suka bertele-tele. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Appa tidak bisa menghadiri acara Rapat itu, Appa mempunyai acara Lain diwaktu yang sama. Jadi… Appa ingin kau menggantikan posisi Appa disana" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Dia berusaha mengelak apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Tapi Appa a-aku…" Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Appanya hanya memejamkan matanya. "Appa tidak akan memaksamu, Tapi Appa berharap banyak padamu" setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Pria itu langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang tampak menjadi lebih tegang. Yura-Kakak Chanyeol- memandang Chanyeol prihatin dan kemudian menatap Eommanya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih. Tapi Eommanya hanya bisa menunduk tanpa bisa membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya lewat kaca jendela yang tak tertutup oleh sekain gorden atau apapun. Ini menganggunya, tapi uangnya yang pas-pas an membuatnya terpaksa harus menjalani reunitas ini setiap hari.

Pintu yang tergeser membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Dilihatnya, Hyung yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Setelahnya, Orang itu segera mendorong Baekhyun untuk segera mandi tanpa basa-basi, Karena mereka sudah telat bangun dari jadwal yang diharuskannya.

"Cepatlah! Kita sudah telat 15 menit kau tau?!" omel Luhan keras yang sangat memekakan di telinga Baekhyun. Hei, ini masih sangat pagi dan Hyungnya sudah membuatnya jengkel pagi buta begini.

"Baiklah Hyung, sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkannya yang terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Hyungnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasukki gedung yang sudah ditempatinya selama 6 bulan untuk bersekolah. Walau memang tak bisa dikatakan sekolah juga karena pembullyan yang sering terjadi padanya. Tapi dia akan berjuang untuk bertahan disini. Ya, dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Saat dirinya sedang berjalan menuju tempat kelasnya berada. Dia dikejutkan dengan sekumpulan orang pemuda yang memandangnya remeh dan senyuman mengejek yang tentu diberikan padanya lalu berhenti dihadapannya. Berniat menghalanginya. Baekhyun berdecak sebal dan baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, Tapi dia tidak berhasil. Pergelagan tangannya ditahan oleh mereka membuatnya terhenti.

"Hei jangan pergi dulu dong, Manis" dengan iseng salah satu dari mereka mencolek dagu Baekhyun, dengan cekatan Baekhyun langsung menepisnya dan memasang wajah jijik pada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya menertawakan dirinya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak ingat posisinya sekarang, sudah pasti dia akan menghajar mereka sekarang.

"Kasar sekali kau, Kami merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun" Rasanya Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya. Cih! Lihatlah, gelak tawa yang merusak indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Dia tau jelas apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Jangan bertele-tele dan langsung katakan apa yang kalian inginkan"

Gelak tawa itu masih terdengar ditelingannya, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya membuat telinganya sakit. "Kau tau saja apa yang kami inginkan, Baek"

"Baiklah langsung intinya saja, Kami ingin kau-" salah satu dari mereka memajukan wajahnya membuat baekhyun terjungkal kaget. "-Melayani kami"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Apa?!" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak!"

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah jika kau ingin tindakan kasar, Baek" orang itu menyeret Baekhyun dengan kasar dibantu oleh yang lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha meronta sekuat-kuatnya. Bahkan sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Tidak, Dia tak mau melakukannya. Dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang lain, Tapi tidak dengan melayani mereka.

Baekhyun masih meronta sekuat tenaga sampai dia mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Lepaskan dia"

Orang-orang itu berhenti membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti karena tangan mereka yang sudah tak menariknya lagi. Dia merasakan keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari dahi mereka. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kalian tidak ingin melepaskannya?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangannya sudah tak disentuh lagi oleh tangan kotor mereka. Baekhyun bernafas lega dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya sekarang. Tapi saat dia berbalik dia nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Dia-

"pergi kalian"

-_Park Chanyeol_.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan orang-orang tadi sudah pergi. Menyisakan dua sosok manusia yang duduk manis di salah satu meja kantin yang masih sepi karena jam pelajaran yang masih berjalan hingga detik ini.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyodorkan segelas kaleng cappuccino pada pemuda yang lebih kecil beberapa senti darinya. Dengan senang hati dia menerimanya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Hm terima kasih"

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang menoleh dan memandang Baekhyun Bingung. Sedangkan Baekhyun memegang kaleng minumannya kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "terima kasih telah menolongku tiga kali. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak menolongku tadi, Chanyeol-ssi" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul dan Chanyeol merasakannya lagi.

Chanyeol berdehem dan membalas tersenyum kecil. Tak bisa dipukiri jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan sedari tadi. Apalagi setelah melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti tadi, dia merasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan gila.

"Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Ada apa Chanyeol-"

"-jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel "–ssi" lagi" potong Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun megerutkan dahinya, semtara Chanyeol tersenyum arti padanya. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Karena-" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. Dia sebenarnya sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Tapi ini finalnya, dan dia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"-Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Baek"

Chanyeol bernafas lega karena sudah mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin dikatakannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang yang akan mengatakannya Gay. Dia juga tidak akan peduli jika dirinya dikatakan monster sekalipun. Dia tidak peduli, itu bisa membuatnya bersama pemuda mungil ini. Hubungannya dengan Yejin akan dia selesaikan secepatnya pikirnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Saat kata-kata itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Jika ini adalah mimpi, dia memilih untuk berharap dirinya tidak dibangunkan selamanya.

"Apa ma-mphh"

Baekhyun baru saja hendak protes, saat dirinya merasakan bibirnya dibungkam oleh Chanyeol. Matanya semakin melebar. Dia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir pemuda itu saat bibir itu mulai bergerak dan melumat pelan bibirnya pelan. Ini sangat Memabukkan. Baekhyun akhirnya luluh dan memejamkan matanya lalu mulai membalas ciumannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"_Aku Mencintaimu, Baekhyun" _

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wohoo~ gimana chapter ini? Apa mengecewakan? Semoga enggak yaa, saya udah bikin chapter ini chanbaeknya jadian nihh #terus

Saya sengaja bikin chapter awal manis manis dulu gitu biar adem(?) ntar sesek-sesekannya tunggu waktu aj (itupun kalo sesek-_-)

Buat chapter kemaren, duhh itu chapter emg mengecewakan saya tau.. ._.

Maap kalo ffnya pendek, saya gk berbakat bikin panjang._.

Buat yang nanya chanyeol itu sifatnya gimana.. hmm baik/? Pokoknya baik/? Tapii… /sensor/

Saya gak bisa banyak bacot lagi/? Karena gk tau mau ngomong apa #plak, jadi langsung review yaa…

Review itu bener-bener membangkitkan saya/? Jadi saya mohon yang sider tobatlahh.-.

Saya gak tau bakal fast update kayak sekarang atau enggak. Karena jadwal yang mulai sibuk am aide yang buntu.-. Jadi ya gitu/?

Tapi saya usahain update cepet kalo respon kalian banyak..

Jadi tergantung respon kalian juga. Kalo respon kalian kurang bagus saya postnya lama, tapi kalo respon kalian bagus saya usahain update secepat-cepatnya(?)

Buat yang udah review/fav/follow makasih banyak yaa #kecup atu-atu(?)

Terakhir..

Review yaaa... T-T

Salam lopek dari saya :*


	5. Chapter 5

Are you Real

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Kim Yejin

-Oh Sehun.

.

.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**PLEASE RnR**

**JEBALLL T-T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu terlontar terus menerus sampai membuat kuping Chanyeol panas. Cukup dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, yang membuatnya tak bias bernafas dengan benar. Mengontrol jantungnya pun sulit. Rasanya jantungnya akan melompat dari tempat asalnya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Reflek Baekhyun pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu kecil itu. "Kau mau tau alasannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak tau"

Baekhyun memandangnya nyalang sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya. Cukup jauh karena kakinya yang panjang itu melangkah sangat lebar. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun cukup kewalahan mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol. Dia mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Hei, Jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"Aku tidak tau sungguh"

Baekhyun berdecih pelan. Percuma jika dipaksapun dia tidak akan memberi tahu alasannnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah berjalan setengah berlari, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sedari tadi sejak insiden menembak Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Hari beganti hari, tak terasa kejadian Chanyeol yang menembak Baekhyun sudah melewati hari ke 5. Kedua insan itu tengah berjalan menikmati angin musim dingin yang memang, sudah tak lama lagi. Chanyeol mendorong sepedanya yang memang dibawanya tadi. Kebetulan yang tak terduga karena jalan mereka yang searah membuat mereka lebih sering pulang bersama. Seharusnya mereka tak perlu repot-repot memakai sepeda. Ini karena permintaan konyol Baekhyun yang beralasan dirinya tidak ingin naik mobil karena mabok mobil. Chanyeol yang tak bisa melawan akhirnya hanya menurutinya dan memberi ide untuk pulang naik sepeda saja. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju karena merasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Baekhyun mengusap tangannya sembari menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya. Aktivitas itu terus terjadi disetiap detiknya. Chanyeol yang merasa risih memandang pemuda disampingnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Baek, Kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun mengerjap matanya pelan. Chanyeol menggeram kecil karena tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Dia akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun, Sampai membuat sang empu-nya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ya!"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas melihat kekasihnya yang semakin menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengecup bibir manisnya. Uh, bagaimana bias kau berpikiran seperti itu sedangkan Baekhyun masih sangat kesal padamu? Ckck

"Yeol"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya sembari menunduk tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Err… Aku masih penasaran soal..-"

"mengapa aku menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab Karena dugaan Pemuda itu tak meleset. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Perlu aku katakana berapa kali bahwa tak ada alasan mengapa aku menyukaimu?" Baekhyun menunduk takut. Sedangkan pemuda jangkung itu memandang pemuda mungil didepannya dengan tajam.

"Tapi-" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh pemuda itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Baek, aku tidak berbohong. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Ah ani, mencintaimu" Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang terdengar ambigu. Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Baek. Hanya dirimu"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Oppa"

Merasa terpanggil pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati gadis cantik bak malaikat tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya ditatap seperti itu. Dia merasa dirinya tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Ada apa, Yejin?"

Yejin melangkah mendekatinya. CHanyol merasa Yejin semakin aneh kali ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"kau berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol mematung saat mendengar nama Baekhyun keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Bagaimana gadis ini bias mengetahuinya?

"Bagaimana bis-"

"Ternyata benar" ucap yejin lirih. DIa tersenyum miris. "Jadi itu alas an mengapa Oppa memutuskanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dugaan gadis ini memang tidak meleset sedikitpun. "Jika itu benar?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai seakan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah membuat hati gadis itu hancur berkeping-berkeping hingga dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dilihatnya gadis itu mengempalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau jahat Oppa!" Bibir gadis itu bergetar. Tetesan air matanya mulai terlihat, membuatnya tampak menjadi lebih menyedihkan. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak terbesit sedikitpun untuk membuat gadis itu tenang. Dia hanya terdiam dan melihat apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan padanya.

DIa mengira dirinya akan dimaki-seperti waktu dia memutuskannya-, atau mungkin dipukuli. Tapi dugaannya meleset. Perkatannya sukses membuatnya menatap gadis itu dengan mata melebar sempurna.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Eommonim dan Aboenim bahwa kau…" jedanya sebentar sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tangan telunjuknya. "…Gay"

"A-Apa..?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada perkataan yejin tadi. Itu membuatnya sedikit tertohok. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dipilihnya sekarang.

_Flashback on_

_Yejin tersenyum licik sembari membuang mukanya asal. Yang terpenting tak melihat Chanyeol sekarang._

"_Oppa tak mendengarnya? Apa perluaku katakan sekali lagi?"_

_Chanyeol jelas mendengarnya, tentu saja. Perkataan itu seakan mengiris hatinya perlahan-lahan. Hatinya gundah. Pikirannya pun berkecamuk. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya saat mengetahui dirinya gay? Bagaimana jika mereka kecewa?_

_Tentu mereka akan kecewa, Park Chanyeol._

_Tapi, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?_

_Chanyeol memandang Yejin tajam. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

_Yejin tertawa keras. Tawanya terdengar sangat menyeramkan di telinga Chanyeol. Gadis ini sangat licik. Dia seperti iblis. Yejin tersenyum miring. Tepatnya menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menerima permintaan-"_

"_-Aboenim?"_

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun memasukki rumahnya dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari wajahnya sedari tadi. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Dirinya senang. Sangat senang. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan Chanyeol yang bersikap sangat manis dan perhatian padanya. Mulai dari memeluknya, mengatakan cinta padanya, dan menciumnya.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya seperti berterbangan kupu-kupu kecil yang samar. Ternyata berpacaran terasa sangat menyenankan. Ckck dasar anak muda.

"Baekkie"

Baekhyun mematung. Matanya melebar sempurna. Perlahan dirinya mengangkat wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan getaran kecil itu lagi. Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar. Dadanya sesak kembali. Bayangan masa-masa kecil itu bagaimana memori yang terulang kembali di pikirannya.

"Baekkie…"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping perlahan-lahan. Dia merasa disetiap olehan, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia berdoa semoga dugaan salah. Tapi harapannya pupus sudah saat dirinya melihat pemuda berperawakan tinggi-tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari chanyeol- dengan kulit seputih susu, dan mata elangnya yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Oh Sehun.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa nampan bersisi dua gelas teh dengan suhu yang berbeda. Salah satunya yang hangat dan satunya dingin.

"Terima kasih"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat. Pemuda tinggi bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu tengah menatap Baekhyun dari atas rambut sampai ujung kaki berulang kali. Sedangkan yang ditatap merasa risih karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini, Sehunnie?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Sekarang matanya hanya jatuh pada wajah sosok kecil dihadapannya. "memangnya ada masalah apa jika aku kesini? Apa itu menganggumu?"

Ya! Sangat! Jawab baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengerutu kesal. "Bukan begitu, tapi kau kan bisa-"

"-Aku ingin memberimu kejutan"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. "Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi sekarang" Ucapnya dingin. Badannya yang membelakangi Sehun membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun sekarang. Dia tersentak kaget saat merasakan bahunya disentuh dan dibalikkan. Membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh sehun. Ya, Karena tubuh pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku merindukanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihku"

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari jadi 'mereka' sudah melewati 3 minggu. Memang 3 minggu hanya waktu yang sangat singkat. Tapi bagi mereka itu sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Terlebih untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya belakangan ini selalu berkecamuk. Perkataan Yejin waktu itu selalu menghantuinya. bahkan dia sering memimpikan perkataan gadis-licik-itu.

Hubungannya bersama Baekhyun masih berjalan lancar, bahkan sangat lancer-untuk saat ini-. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa Baekhyun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tindakannya berhasil menyita perhatian sosok yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya. Sosok disampingnya mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Sepertinya 'kekasih'nya sedang dipenuhi banyak pikiran.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Tentu saja, dirinya kan sedang melamun.

"A-ah aku tak apa-apa. Hm, Baek"

"Ada apa?"

"boleh aku m-memelukmu?

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengangguk kepalanya polos. Tanpa diperintah Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, seakan takut kehilangannya.

"Baek…"

"ada apa, yeol?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tau dirinya akan menyesal karena telah memilih keputusan kali ini. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia melakukan ini agar bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Sungguh.

Diposisi mereka yang seperti ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa menoleh sedikit yang membuatnya hanya bisa melihat punggung belakang Chanyeol saja. Dia mulai mengelus pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun tentunya.

"Berbahagialah selalu untukku, Baek"

**Walau Jika kita bepisahpun…**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ige mwoya?!

Oke sebelumnya map banget kalo ini kependekan dan apdetnya sangat lama.-.

Sekarang kalian bisa tabok author /gggg

Jadwal mulai sibuk, idepun suka ngabur._.

Konfliknya mulai kelihatan kan? ._. map banget kalo jelek, alurnya kecepetan, typo atau apapun. Mohon maap sebesar-besarnya.-.

Saya gk tau mau ngomong apa lagi.-.

Terus review sebesar-besarnya yaa.. jeballT_T

Karena lanjut tidaknya ff ini tergantung respon kalian jugaa..

Sekian, salam lopek dari saya :*

(btw, udah liat foto post-an chanbaek di ig? Mereka soswit sekali(?) XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Are you Real?

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Kim Yejin

-Oh Sehun

.

.

.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**PLEASE RnR**

**JEBALLL T-T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang lebih parah selain dibully oleh seluruh siswa setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan baekhyun mengalaminya. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk selain kejadian itu. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan dan membuatnya nyaris gila.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

"Baekkie"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Sehunnie. Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk sekarang" Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya, Membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Jika Baekhyun sudah marah gedung bertingkatpun bisa rubuh kapan saja, Menurut pendapat Sehun seperti itu.

Dan itu terdengar sangat tidak logis. Benar, Oh Sehun?

Sehun lebih memilih bungkam daripada mendapat amukan dari Sosok pemuda ini. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Hatinya dan pikirannya sedang tak menentu. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi sukses membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya hanya bungkam.

_Flashback on_

_Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun menatap manik mata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memandanginya._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam saja._

_Chanyeol berusaha menutupi hatinya yang sedang kalang kabut. Baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkah, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandangi Chanyeol._

"_Yeol, maksud perkataanmu tadi…apa?"_

_Chanyeol melempar pandangannya tanpa memandangi Baekhyun. Dia bingung. Dirinya harus jujur atau tidak. Jika dirinya jujur Baekhyun akan terluka. Jika tidakpun hal yang serupa itu kan terjadi, Bahkan lebih parah lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. Lalu memantapkan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Tenang Baek, Lupakan apa yang kau dengar tadi. Aku hanya bermain saja tadi hh…"_

_Chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apa perkataan pemuda tinggi ini bisa dipercaya?_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Yeah, Sungguh Baek"_

_Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kejadian tadi sepertinya bukan hal yang biasa saja. Sepertinya ada hal besar yang disembunyikan dari pemuda itu padanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka ada hal yang disembunyikan dan itu padanya. Yeah… Walau diakui dirinya juga menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Flashback off_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya Pusing. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai wajahnya karena jendela kamar yang tidak ditutup olehnya. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh Pemuda jangkung itu.

"Baek, Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia tidak membalas perkataan Sehun. Karena jawabannya sudah terbukti dari awal percakapan. Walaupun memang tidak terlihat jelas. Sehun yang memang sudah mengerti Baekhyun, menatapnya tepat dimanik mata Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Baek, jika kau ingin"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun saat dirasa tangan Sehun memegang bahunya. Membuat tangannya jatuh dari bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum-Walau terlihat dipaksakan-. Sehun memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie. Bukan masalah yang serius"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasukki ruangan bernuasa putih dengan peralatan yang tidak diketahui namanya dan bau obat-obatan menyengat yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Ah, Jangan lupakan tentang gadis manis yang sedari tadi berdiri disana memandangnya sejak dia masuk tadi. Chanyeol memandang gadis itu tajam.

"Untuk apa kau disini? Pergilah"

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. Dan tak perlu diperintah dua kali. Gadis itu sudah melangkah keluar melewatinya yang masih berdiri diam disana. Lalu setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya mendekati ranjang yang berada disudut ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sendu orang yang terbaring disana. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya ini alas an utama mengapa dia menerima taruhan Yejin tempo hari. Dia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa keputusanku sudah benar…?"

.

.

.

Pembullyan yang Baekhyun rasakan sudah hilang. Kejadian itu sudah tergantikan oleh kebahangiaan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dia tersenyum dengan pipi merona hebat saat dia mengingat kembali perkataan pemuda tinggi itu kepada seluruh orang yang membully-nya.

'_pergilah, Jangan pernah menganggunya lagi. Jika kalian menganggunya kembali, Tak segan-segan akan kukeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini. Camkan itu'_

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti-orang gila-itu mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Pemuda itu menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Memastikan apa Baekhyun sehat-sehat saja.

"Baek, Ada apa dengan dirimu?" Baekhyun menoleh dan memandanginya dengan gelengan singkat.

"Sungguh?"

"Yeah"

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun bergumam sebentar. Lalu membuka mulutnya kembali."Hm, Yeol"

Chanyeol yang sedang memakan Ice Cream, menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya membuat Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang kembali.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yeol"

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi 'Malaikatku'"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang belum selesai.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dari Pembuly-an di sekolah dan mengatakan pada mereka untuk tak membullyku kembali"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengetahui arah pembicaraan yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan kau yang telah hadir kedalam hidupku, Baek. Aku akan membuatmu tidak merasakan kembali apa itu rasa pembullyan. Selamanya"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan ikut tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Dia merasa tuhan sangat menyayanginya sampai mengirimkan Chanyeol kedalam hidupnya. Dia tidak tau apa jadinya jika tak ada Chanyeol didalam kehidupannya.

_Terima kasih karena telah dating kedalam kehidupanku, Park Chanyeol"_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi kalender yang bergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Diteliti satu-satu tanggal yang tertulis disana. Hari jadinya dengan Baekhyun sudah melewati 30 Hari. Dia merasa waktunya dengan pemuda mungil itu terasa sangat singkat.

Ah, Tidak hanya itu. Harinya berada dinegara aslinya pun hanya tersisa 1 hari.

Pemuda itu mengambil foto yang berada di nakas mejanya dan memandangi sosok yang berada didalam foto tersebut. Tepatnya dia memandangi seseorang dengan tangan bergaya huruf 'V' dengan senyum mengembang bersama dengan dirinya yang berada di sebelah sosok itu dengan gaya yang serup dan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dengan pemuda disebelahnya tersebut. Chanyeol mengusap wajah pemuda itu lalu tak lama kemudian air matanya menetes membuatnya aliran kecil di wajahnya yang tampan.

_Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku"_

_._

_._

_._

"Baek"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan hari ini" _Sebelum aku meninggalkan Negara ini…_Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati. Pemuda tinggi itu sangat tau ini kejam. Apalagi melihat wajah polos Baekhyun membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Tapi dia hanya ingin membuat kenangan indah. Setidaknya sampai dia pergi dari Negara ini. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tumben, biasanya dihari biasa seperti ini (maksudnya Senin-Jumat) mereka hanya bertemu di Sekolah dan dalam perjalanan pulang. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol semakin aneh. Apalagi dia bisa melihat pancaran memohon dari kedua bola mata tersebut. Entah mengapa dirinya terbius, Dan pada akhirnya dirinya menerima ajakan Chanyeol tanpa menaruh curiga pada pemuda tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan giginya yang rata. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Namsan Tower. Well, Memang terlihat sangat Mainstream. Tapi Chanyeol mempunyai rencana tersendiri mengapa mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat seperti ini.

"Yeol…"

Chanyeol segera memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya merona saat jari panjang itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kumohon, bisakah kau hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang mau kulakukan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengapa belakangan ini Chanyeol sering meminta permintaan padanya?

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak. Tak tau kah bahwa pemuda mungil ini bisa saja terkena serangan jantung hanya karena melihat senyumanmu, Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengaitkan jarinya pada jari Baekhyun dan membawanya pada semua permainan disana.

.

.

.

Pasangan itu tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia disana. Mereka tengah memakan Ice Cream dengan rasa yang berbeda. Pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan rasa Strawberry. Sedangkan Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dengannya dengan rasa Pisang.

Setelah beberapa menit diawali dengan keheningan. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suaranya. Tapi suaranya seakan tertahan ditenggorokan saat merasakan getaran kecil di saku celananya. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol segera mengambil handphone-nya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo?"

"Tuan Muda…"

"Ada apa?"

"Itu…" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat merasakan suara diseberang sana terdengar gelisah. Firasatnya buruk. Entah mengapa dirinya ikut gelisah. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik dilewati dengan keheningan, Suara diseberang sana terdengar kembali.

"…Jadwal penerbangan Tuan Muda Dipercepat kar…-"

"-Tunggu…Apa?!" Baekhyun menoleh saat merasakan suara pekikan dari tempat duduk disampingnya. Sosok itu tengah menatap seseorang disebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya Seperti itu?

"Yeol-"

Chanyeol mematikan telepon itu dan memandang Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ah Baek, Kau ingin Ice Cream lagi? Akan aku belikan padamu. Tunggu sebentar, Okey?" Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melesat pegi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggunya sembari memegang dada kirinya.

Mengapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini… Batin Baekhyun. Tak terasa air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan air mata Pemuda tinggi itu-Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun-.

_Baekhyun, Maafkan Aku_

_._

_._

Langit sudah berubah menjadi _Orange._ Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan jarum pendek kearah lima. Itu artinya sudah 3 jam sudah Baekhyun menunggu. Ini ke-30 kalinya Baekhyun menelepon Pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi yang diterimanya hanya suara operator yang mengatakan nomor Chanyeol tidak aktif.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun mengerutu kesal karena Chanyeol kabar sedikitpun. Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol tersesat. Dan Yeah, Itu terdengar sangat aneh karena itu kata-kata yang lebih pantas untuknya.

Baekhyun menunggu dan terus menunggu. Sampai tak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis dengan lambut lurus sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawahnya tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh dan pada saat itulah dia melihat gadis asing tengah tersenyum miring padanya. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau Siapa?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura tidak enak yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu tertawa keras, seakan mengejeknya Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat satu. Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa gadis ini sudah gila.

"Aku Kim Yejin, Kekasih Chanyeol"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan masih mempertahankan senyum miringnya saat melihat Baekhyun mematung karena perkatannya.

Perkataan Yejin selanjutnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Hatinya sesak. Firasat buruknya ternyata memang benar. Tak terasa air matanya menetes membuat aliran kecil di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol meninggalkanmu! Dia telah pergi ke Jepang. Kau tidak tau bukan?"

"Dia hanya menjadikanmu pelarian saja sebelum dirinya pergi!"

"Seharusnya kau tau diri, Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai Pria sepertimu!"

"Lagipula Chanyeol bukan Gay! Tidak sepertimu yang sudah Gay sejak kecil!"

DEGG… Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Baga-"

"-Dan kau tau? Baru saja dia mengirimiku Pesan…"

Yejin segera membuka kotak pesan dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu merasa tubuhnya melemas dan kesadarannya pun mulai hilang.

_Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol_

Dihari jadinya satu bulan bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa dunia sangat jahat padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menyalahkan tuhan karena telah merebut kekasih yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

_From: Chanyeol Oppa_

_Aku Mencintaimu, Kim Yejin_

.

.

.

.

TBC

_Or_

END?

Sebelumnya_ saya_ mau kasih tau, ini alurnya memang sudah saya tentukan dari awal buat ff, jadi jangan ada yang marah ya_/? '-'_

Feelnya dapet gak? Pasti enggak._. yasudahlah taka pa maklum amatiran sih.-.

Oiya, Buat ff Meet Marriage saya jelasin disini aja biar gak ada kesalah pahaman lagi..

Ff itu bisa dibilang remake tapi itu remakean dari ff saya sendiri dengan cast asli cewe.

Kalian tau lah pasti nama cewenya siapa.. (buat yg baca ff nya). Hanya saja saya ganti namanya jadi Chanbaek. (ngerti gak?)

Jadi jangan bash saya maupun bilang ff itu illegal, itu asli dari pemikiran saya ciusan..

Buat kelanjutan ff itu saya usahakan secepatnya… untuk ff ini juga kalo ada yang minat(?)._.

Udah segitu aja cuap-cuap saya, maap kalo alurnya kecepetan, typo bertebaran, atau yg lain-lainnya. Maap sebesar besarnya /bow

Satu lagi, jangan lupa review. Jangan jadi sider plis, itu hanya menjatuhkan mood saya untuk melanjutkan:(

Sekian dari saya…

Salam lopek dari saya:*


End file.
